Por que você vive me insultando?
by lsmask
Summary: De repente ele se vê apaixonado, e por mais que tente, não consegue apagala de seus pensamentos, agora ele precisa se declarar...


Estava andando pelos arredores da vila, queria um tempo de paz, as pessoas o irritavam , todas elas, com exceção de uma. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia esquece-la, ela ficava na sua mente o tempo todo, isso de certa forma era bom, mas as vezes atrapalhava no cumprimento do dever. Enquanto pensava nela começou a sentir um cheiro gostoso, era o cheiro de sua amada, doce, suave nem um pouco enjoativo como o das outras garotas, e acima de tudo era um perfume único. Fechou os olhos para aprecia-lo melhor e mesmo assim continuou andando até que parou, e lentamente os abriu, para apreciar a bela paisagem. Lá estava ela, sentada na grama, estava com um lindo sorriso na face seu olhos fechado escondiam a bela das esmeraldas que neles continham, isso é se as esmeraldas tinham aquele brilhos lindo, pois para ele nem elas superavam aqueles olhos, o vento refrescante do verão balançava aqueles lindos cabelos róseos, e sua pele alva tão macia e delicada, brilhava com a luz do sol.

Se aproximou mais até que ela pudesse nota-lo

Sai- Posso me sentar aqui feiosa?

Sakura- Faça como quiser.

Sai se sentou ao lado dela, que quando sentiu os braços dela encostando ao seu corou de leve. Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, somente observando a paisagem, a cada instante Sai ficava embriagado com o perfume de Sakura.

Sakura- Ne Sai, posso te fazer um pergunta?

Sai- Fale.

Sakura- Por que você vive me insultando, mesmo quando eu mão te faço nada, não consigo te entender?

Sai- Eu somente falo a verdade oras.

Sakura se levanta, e começa a andar, Sai fica observando-a andar nos cantos dos olhos, sabia que tinha falado algo de muito errado mas ele podia fazer o que? A amava mas ficava tão nervoso perto dela que não conseguia dizer outra coisa se não insultos.

Ele ficou lá mais um tempo até que começou a escurecer decidiu voltar pois uma forte chuva de verão estava por vir.Durante o caminho a chuva começou e se tornou tão forte que Sai foi obrigado a parar em uma cabana que tinha lá perto. Entrou nela e começou a tirar a camisa, iria preparar uma fogueira até que de repente sentiu a presença de alguém dentro da cabana.

Sai- Que esta aí?

Sakura- Não vai me dizer que não sentiu o meu chakra?

Sai- Estava muito distraído para isso, e porque você não fez uma fogueira?

Sakura- Como sem gravetos, antes de se fazer fogo precisa de gravetos e eu fui pegar alguns.

Sakura logo que reparou que Sai estava sem a sua camisa começou a corar, mas para que ele não percebesse isso ela logo se abaixou para fazer o fogo, assim que este estava feito ela se agachou próximo dele, e ficou a fitar as chamas, Sai fez o mesmo que ela mas não aguentado o silêncio começou a falar.

Sai- Você tem algo para comer?

Sakura- Não.

Sai- Como assim não, uma ninja mulher que se preze sempre tem que ter algo de comida consigo.

Sakura- Mas eu não tenho, e mesmo se tivesse não te daria.

Sai- Além de péssima ninja é uma péssima companheira.

Sakura- Olha só Sai, eu não sou péssima ninja pois sou considerada a melhor dentre as mulheres, e não sou péssima companheira pois sempre procuro ajudar as pessoas ao meu redor.

Sai- Estou vendo - disse com sarcasmo.

Sakura- Quer saber eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo desaforos seus, prefiro voltar para a vila nessa chuva a ficar aqui com você.

Se levanta e se dirige a porta, não querendo que sua querida flor saísse, Sai se levanta e segura os braços de Sakura e num impulso a abraça e a beija, Sakura começa a bater nele quando se vê abraçada e beijada, mas mesmo assim Sai não a solta, ao poucos ela vai cedendo ao beijo, e depois ela o corresponde de uma forma tão apaixonada quanto ele. Sakura amava Sai a muito tempo mas diferente e que com Sasuke ela não tinha coragem para se declarar não queria mais sofrer por amor, por isso decidiu não revela-lo, mas agora ele a estava beijando e deus como isso era bom, ela podia sentir neste beijo que ele também a amava.

Depois de um tempo com o beijo os dois se separaram por falta de ar, Sai ficou encarando Sakura que depois de um tempo abaixa sua cabeça.

Sai- Você não gostou do beijo? - Diz com uma voz neutra mas que dava para perceber certo sentimento de nervosismo por parte dele.

Sakura- Claro que não, eu o adorei, você não sabe o quanto estava esperando por isso, era tudo que eu mais queria.

Sai- Verdade?... me prova.

Sakura- Mas como posso provar o meu amor agora?

Sai- Não sei arranje um jeito.

Sakura- Espero que isso lhe sirva de prova.

Sakura captura os lábios de Sai para assim lhe mostrar com um beijo o quanto o amava, iria colocar todos os seus sentimentos naquele único beijo, não que não o tivesse feito no outro mas é que esse seria diferente, mais apaixonado, bem mais intenso. E assim o fez, Sai pode sentir todo esse amor com o beijo e a corresponder do mesmo jeito. Quando se separaram eles se abraçaram.

Sai- Não tenho mais duvida de você, e te confesso que estou imensamente feliz com isso. Te amo, e nada vai mudar isso.

Sakura- Eu também.

Eles passaram a noite inteira abraçados, conversavam sobre tudo, Sai confessou a Sakura o motivo dos insultos e esta lhe falava o porque de não se declarar antes. Dormiram abraçados e quando acordaram foram direto para a vila de mãos dadas, a princípio Naruto estranhou o fato mas depois ficou muito feliz pela a amiga. Toda vez que Sai via Lee se aproximar ele colocava seu braço em volta da cintura de Sakura para assim mostrar a Lee que ela já era comprometida, tudo isso porque Lee não desistia de Sakura por nada, muitos já tentaram tirar aquela idéia da cabeça dele mas ninguém havia conseguido, e isso só aumentava o ciúmes de Sai, Sakura achava muita graça nisso, achava que o namorado ficava muito fofo com a cara de enciumado, mas ela não era a única a sofrer com isso, Sai tinha um fã club que quando soube do namoro deles tentaram mata-la, mas nada como as amigas para ajuda-la, e sempre que alguém do fã club aparecia ela o abraçava e o beijava só para provoca-las, mas também não deixava de ficar enciumada com as investidas do fã club.Estava tudo as mil maravilhas para os dois, se amavam estavam no mesmo time, e a relação era muito sólida.

Epílogo.

Estavam andando pelo parque, já havia se passado vários anos e os dois haviam se casado, tinham um lindo menino chamado Shinji, que era a cara do pai, mas os olhos eram da mãe. Desde cedo ele já mostrava talento para ser um bom ninja.

Naquele dia estavam em um parque passeando a criança estava no colo do pai eles tinham acabado de sair de um exaustivo treino, e resolveram passar pelo parque antes de voltar para casa.

Sakura- Tão jovem e já mostrando sinal de que vai ser um bom ninja não?

Sai- Mas o fato de ele ser um bom ninja não é algo espantoso, ele é nosso filho, é mais do que natural ele mostrar essas qualidades não acha?

Sakura- É você tem razão. - Ela passa a mão nas costas do filho, aquele menino era o fruto do amor deles, e eles não iriam permitir que nada de mal pudesse acontecer com ele. Isso era promessa feita por ambos.

Sai- Esse menino é o meu maior feito, e é bom saber que você me ajudou a faze-lo, essa família é a minha maior fonte de orgulho, e protegerei vocês custe o que custar.

Sakura- Digo o mesmo, te amo Sai, te amo muito.

Sai- Eu também te amo muito.

Se beijaram, e em seguida foram para a casa, Sakura foi fazer a janta enquanto Shinji brincava com seu pai, e este entre uma brincadeira e outra lhe dava dicas de como ser um bom ninja


End file.
